Botan is Hiei's Butterfly
by Kurama's Sister
Summary: One shot songfic. Hiei and Botan accept their feelings they have. HxB


_I like this song :D. But I don't own it or YYH..._

_Anyways I know Hiei isn't a samurai but it still is a good song so shut up! Thank you  
_

_

* * *

_

Botan looked at the spirit detectives. And a sigh came out of her mouth.

Out of all of the people she could have fallen in love with it had to be Hiei. And now he wasn't here.

_Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Where's my Samurai?  
_

"Where's Hiei at?" Botan asked. Kurama gave a smile has he pointed at Kuwabara. Hiei was slung over the human's shoulder. Botan felt relived at the sight of him.

After all it took so long for her to accept the feelings she felt for Hiei.

_I've been searching for a man  
All across Japan  
Just to find  
To find my Samurai_

_Someone who is strong  
But still a little shy  
Yes I need  
I need my Samurai_

He had come back from Makai after he had told Mukuro he had feelings for another. Botan had been angry. _'She's a very lucky woman.' _

_Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black, and blue  
Make the colors in the sky_

"Botan can you take Hiei to my house?" Kurama asked with a smile that was a little to knowing for Botan. She nodded trying to control her pounding heart.

Kuwabara handed the sleeping demon to her. She summoned her oar and carefully put Hiei on it. Holding him with one arm and holding onto the oar with the other she took off.  
_  
Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black, and blue  
Make the colors in the sky_

She flew over the trees. The blossoms were a pink blur under her. For now life seemed perfect  
_  
I've been searching in the woods  
And high upon the hills  
Just to find  
To find my Samurai_

She stopped in midair. She wished this moment would last forever. Hiei here with her and this beautiful scene. Her and her swordsmen here in a romantic place.  
_  
Someone who won't regret  
To keep me in this net  
Yes I need  
I need my Samurai_

She flew into Kurama's house. The window had been left open. There was a small freezer no doubt full of ice cream. Or sweet snow has Hiei called it. Smiling she got some out.  
_  
Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black, and blue  
Make the colors in the sky_

Botan ate some ice cream. Her eyes on Hiei. She was arguing with herself. _'No you can't kiss him!' 'But he's passed out!' 'Well it's still not right.' 'But just look at him!'  
_

_  
Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black, and blue  
Make the colors in the sky_

She leaned foreword and began kissing him. At first just a quick one on the cheek. Then on the lips.

_Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Where's my Samurai_

Botan sat up and to her embarsment Hiei's eyes were open. _'Oh god he'll hate me forever.' _  
_  
Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Where's my Samurai_

Hiei smirked. "Calm down onna. Did you honestly think I didn't know?" she nodded. "Hn baka. Were you to lost in your damn daydreams to remember I'm a telepath?"

Before Botan could respond Hiei grabbed the back of her head and began kissing her. Botan felt the neediness of his kisses.  
_  
Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black, and blue  
Make the colors in the sky_

"Wait." Botan muttered trying to pull away. Hiei gave her an annoyed look but let go. Botan gasped for breath. Her heart felt like it would burst out of her chest.

_Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black, and blue  
Make the colors in the sky_

"If this is how your going to react to kissing what happens when we go further?" he muttered.

_Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black, and blue  
Make the colors in the sky_

Botan nodded her head. "Hiei please why not now?!"

_Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black, and blue  
Make the colors in the sky_

_Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Where's my Samurai_

"Hn baka onna." Hiei said. He pinned her to the ground. Botan couldn't breathe. "Your not ready for that."

_Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Where's my Samurai_

"But Hiei I want you!" she cried. Her eyes were begging him. Hiei smirked. "Hn. Damn onna always thinking about that." Botan couldn't stop her face from going red.

_Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black, and blue  
Make the colors in the sky_

"Besides the fox is coming." Hiei whispered. "I don't think you want him to see us like this." he got off her and jumped out the window.

_Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Where's my Samurai_

Botan stared out the window. Her eyes filled with tears. "Hiei........." she looked at the ground. "I love you so much."

_Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Where's my Samurai_

_

* * *

Thanks for reading R&R.  
_


End file.
